Recently, electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have been widespread. Such an electronic device adopts a display device having a touch detection function (hereinafter referred to as a display device with a touch detection function).
The display device with the touch detection function can detect contact or proximity, etc., of an object (external proximal object) such as a finger or a pen, for example, with a display area (active area).
In the meantime, a frame area is provided around the display area of the display device with the touch detection function.
To effectively use the frame area, it is considered helpful to realize the touch detection function in the frame area and detect contact or proximity, etc., of an object also in the frame area.